The Sword and The Pen
by SwordxPen
Summary: A collection of one shots all revolving around Percabeth. More information in the first chapter.
1. The Challenge

The Challenge.

Basically, this story is a collection of one shots all revolving around Percabeth. I'm planning to get up to one hundred one shots before I deem the story completed. I absolutely will take requests for this story. Just in the review section, leave something you'd like to see written, anything at all. I will do AUs, a story based off a word, or anything that comes to mind. On the other hand, there are some things I won't write- smut. I will write suggestive percabeth, or kissing/make out scenes, but I want to keep this story rated T, so no lemons. Other than that, feel free to leave requests for this story. I have a Tumblr (link in my profile) and will take requests there as well.

Also, I write to improve. So any constructive criticism you have, please feel free to leave it. Happy reading!

-SwordxPen


	2. Strawberries

Strawberries

"You're not suppose to be eating them."

Percy freezes with his hand still in the basket, his fingers brushing the delectably red fruit before twisting to face his girlfriend, a sheepish grin dawning his face.

"I wasn't eating them." He mutters stupidly as Annabeth raises a sardonic eyebrow, a smirk of her own surfacing.

"Oh, of course not." She nods her head along understandingly, wiping a few stray curls out of her face. "You were just-?"

He blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. "I was taking inventory"

"Inventory?"

"Yes."

"Of the strawberries?" Annabeth uses that tone, that patronizing tone where no matter what you say her reply makes you feel childish or moronic for even opening your mouth. Albeit, most of the things Percy says in general are childish and a bit moronic so he guesses he doesn't have the best base of comparison. That ,of course, is besides the point.

"Yep." He confirms.

"Huh." Annabeth taps a finger on her chin thoughtfully. A slight breeze rustles through the field, tugging at their hair and ringing the chimes on the porch of the Big House. "You do realize you have strawberry juice all over your mouth, right?"

Percy wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and eyes the pink streak wryly, unsurprised. He grins at her before plopping back on the vines, closing his eyes in amusement.

"Caught me red-handed, Chief." He raises his hands loosely. "Bring on the shackles."

He can all but hear her eye roll. "Always the dramatic."

Percy settles farther among the strawberries, stretching his form across the plants and nestling into a comfortable position. The minute tinkling of the chimes and the cooling summer day give a lull of serenity. He jerks out of his daze with a sharp nudge to his leg.

"And don't think you're going to get away with falling asleep either."

He rolls his head to meet her somewhat stern face, the setting sun casting her hair into gold. He tries for his puppy dog eyes and purses his lips into a full blown pout. "But Annabeth, I'm just so _tired_."

She sticks out her tongue teasingly. "Oh yeah, it must have really worn you out last night when I beat you in capture the flag."

Percy rises to his elbows. "Actually, I was talking about when I kicked your butt in sword fighting, _twice_."

Annabeth shrugs her shoulders, clearly unimpressed. "Whatever you say Seaweed Brain, what ever you say."

She turns back to her own plant again, tugging the strawberries and tossing them into the basket. Percy intercepts one with a quick pluck of his fingers.

"Besides," Annabeth continues with an indifferent wave of her hand. "You're the reason why we're stuck picking strawberries."

Percy stops his inspection of the stolen article and scoffs in disbelief. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"And how is that?"

She rolls her eyes as if it should be blatantly obvious. "You were the one being all touchy feely. If you could have just kept your raging hormones under control, Chiron wouldn't have walked in on us. Then we wouldn't be stuck picking strawberries the entire day."

Percy let out a snort of incredulity, "That's how your seriously pinning this on me? Um, the last time I checked it takes two to tango, and you aren't exactly Little Miss Celibacy. So don't act all high and mighty."

Percy pops the strawberry in his mouth before continuing. "I mean I do take some credit for being irresistible-"

"Irresistible?" Annabeth scoffs. "Irresistible my-"

"I know, I know," Percy looks down solemnly. "My good looks are both a blessing and a curse. And it is unfair of me to use them on unsuspecting young girls as yourself."

She shoots him an unimpressed look that quickly morphs to one of mischief. "I don't think irresistible is the best word to describe you Seaweed Brain, the word I'm looking for is more along the lines of-"

"Tempting? Alluring? Handsome?" Percy pauses for a moment, glancing left and right as if to make sure no one else could ease drop on their conversation in the vacant field. He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "Seductive?"

Annabeth gives a short laugh. "Nah, maybe slightly above average."

Percy leans back, an affronted look plastered to his face. "Slightly above average? I'm at least a low eight!"

"I'd give you a strong five."

He gasps, one hand flying to his chest. "Wisegirl!"

"Maybe a six."

His eyes narrow. "Remind me why I'm dating you again?"

"Because you love me." Annabeth assures him, patting his cheek affectionately with dirt caked fingers.

"Well that surely can't be it, not with how awfully you treat me." Percy sniffs once.

"Oh, cry me river." She snickers as she goes back to work, ignoring his pitiful moans coming from behind her. She blows a stray lock of hair out of her eyes.

"I can be irresistible." He mutters.

"I'm sure you can, honey." Annabeth tells him. Silence grows once more as they concentrate on getting the job done, well, while Annabeth concentrates on getting the job done. Percy more or less just eats anything placed in the basket.

"Hey, Wisegirl." The words are garbled, probably because he hasn't actually consumed the food in his mouth. A low sigh slips through her lips as she shifts to face him. The sight is definitely one to remember.

Percy is leaning towards her, their faces inches apart, a vibrant red strawberry is placed strategically between his teeth. His face forms a charming smirk around the fruit, as he winks once. Annabeth can't stop her exasperated smile.

She shoves his face away with her hand, his own laughter mixing harmoniously with hers as he lowers the strawberry from his mouth.

Her eyes shine brightly up at his. "You're a dork, you know that right?"

Percy places a soft kiss on her cheek. "Love you too."

I got inspiration for this one shot from the lovely burdge. Her art is absolutely amazing and I have had this idea in my head ever since I saw the drawing of the two. Feel free to review.

-SwordxPen


	3. Fighting

Fighting

The sharp screech of metal on metal reverberated through the empty room, followed quickly by another harsh clang and a few choice words.

"You ready to give up, Wisegirl?" Percy applied more pressure on the hilt of Annabeth's sword, curving his blade in a downward thrust. She dug her heels in to the ground to keep from sliding backwards.

"In your dreams." She said, then spun in an descending motion, underneath his blade and rolled to the ground. While Percy tried to remain standing with the sudden loss of support, Annabeth fluidly rose to her feet and kicked him harshly in the back, sending him sprawling. Anaklusmos clattered out of his hand, sliding several feet away from the duo.

"Would you look at that." Annabeth puffed a strand of hair out of her face, revealing the smug smile beneath. "Looks like I've won aga-"

Her moment of glory was short lived before a hand gripped her ankle, and jerked her to the floor. A shriek of surprise slipped through her lips and before she knew what had happened, Annabeth found herself pinned with her back to the ground and a sword, _her _sword, pressed to her neck.

She glared up at the smirking face above her, his eyes wide with adrenaline. "Actually, I believe _I_ have won."

"That was low." She ground the words between her teeth as she twisted her wrists in attempt to free them from the much larger hand clamping them together above her head. When did he suddenly get so strong?

Percy shook his head and tsked as if he were reprimanding a small child. "Didn't anyone tell you?"

She stopped struggling when he suddenly leaned in closer, his warm breath sweeping over her face. "All is fair in love and war, Annabeth."

If she could have, Annabeth would have smacked the stupid grin off of his stupid face. She shot him a dirty look. "Is that so?"

With an abrupt motion, Annabeth lurched her knee firmly into the place where- well, let's just say it was a solid hit below the belt. Even with his invulnerability, which Percy was very thankful he had the curse at that particular moment or he would have been walking very funny for the next few weeks, his breath hitched and his defenses crumbled. The moment of weakness was all she needed.

She forced her leg farther upward, forcing him onto his back with the sudden upheaval as she snaked her hand around the sword again. Her legs pinned down his arms to the his side as she positioned the sword to his neck much like it was to hers just a moment ago.

Percy's expression was a strange mixture of betrayal and disbelief. "Now that was a dirty move."

She simply smiled and spoke in a lower octave, a bad impression of his own voice. "All is fair in love in war."

As always, gloating was her downfall because in the split second she shifted her focus on her words rather than him was the sword slapped out of her hand, and clattering along the stone before landing next to Riptide. Annabeth looked at her empty hand in shock.

However, she did notice his fist darting forward to lock around her wrists again. She quickly flew back to her toes and out of reach before he could finish the motion. He rose to his feet unsteadily.

"You're really lucky that I have the Curse of Achilles." Percy glared at her from across the arena, squatting over as if he could feel the pain.

"Lucky? If you didn't have that curse I would have incapacitated you much faster."

He shuddered. "Don't even joke."

He slowly adjusted his body into a fighter stance, raising his fists and eyeing her with determination. She mirrored his form before rapidly constructing a plan in her mind.

With the reconstruction of Olympus and their busy schedules, it had been months since they sparred. She would definitely have to take the change in his height and strength in account now. Before, when they were both easily the same size, she had won most of their brawls with the advantage of having wisdom and strength. But, as she scrutinized his presently taller and stronger form, she wasn't so sure.

Of course, Annabeth could always turn his strength against him or use her agility to get in the powerful punches first. But Percy had already started towards her, his right hand curling back in preparation. Option two was certainly out of the picture now, leaving her with her first choice.

He reached her just a moment later, and she acted on instinct. She ducked under his first swing and grabbed his outstretched arm with both hands. Using his momentum, she let him continue his path right over her shoulder and slammed his back to the solid ground, her forearm pressing against his jugular.

The air escaped his lungs on impact, his eyes glassy. A bit breathlessly, Percy coughed, "You just judo flipped me."

She grinned teasingly. "And you better believe it Seaweed Brain."

This was requested by a guest here on fanfiction. I hope it lived up to your expectations. Thank you all for the lovely reviews. Also, seriously feel free to request something. seriously.

-SwordxPen


	4. Pirates

Pirates

Annabeth released a shuddering breath against her own hand, desperately trying to keep quiet in the darkness of her closet. After calming her heart, she took a deep breath and slowly inched forward to peer out of the key hole of the door.

Two men stood in the middle of her room, rifling through her desk and over-turning furniture. The lantern in the shorter man's hand highlighted their soiled auburn hair and grimy faces. Her eyes narrowed at the swords hanging by their sides. Pirates.

"I don't think it's here, Con." The taller one sighed. Con dumped the contents of her beside drawer all over the floor, and held the lantern closer before discarding it with a groan. He massaged his forehead, smearing dirt and other substances Annabeth didn't want to identify down his face.

"I reckon' you're right, Travis. Let's get back out before-" A thundering cannon sounded off outside her house, and small shriek escaped her before she slapped a hand over her treacherous mouth. A cold feeling washed down her back as she slowly turned back to peek out the keyhole.

A caspian blue eye stared back her.

"What do we have here?" The words were said with malicious intent as the handle shook dangerously. Her stomach clenched and she frantically searched around her for a weapon of any sort.

Annabeth was no stranger when it came to a sword. Her father, being the wealthy man he was, had demanded the best trainer in all of England to teach her with weaponry of all kinds despite her gender. But, when she became of marriageable age, the swords and daggers were set aside and replaced with corsets and makeup. Annabeth desperately wished she had stuck with former.

With one sharp kick, the door burst open and Annabeth was hulled to her feet by a bruising grip on her forearms. She jerked her head as far back as it could get from Travis's face, his fowl breath clouding her senses.

"My, my, what a pretty thing you are." She struggled at his pleased tone, trying to break away. "Such a shame tha-"

"Travis." Con interrupted, his eyes focused on her neck. Annabeth flinched back in disgust as grubby fingers fumbled for the pennant laying against the hollow of her throat. He lifted the necklace up, inspecting it closer.

One large, ghostly white pearl hung from the silver chain, a simple but pretty bauble she had found half-buried in the sand at the beach a few years back. She couldn't fathom why it would interest them.

"Where did you get this, girlie?" Con growled, pulling out a dagger and settling it against her neck.

Annabeth gulped. "I-I found it at the beach. In the sand. Take it." The men shared a calculating look.

"Suit yourself."

The dagger had barely dug into her neck before the words stumbled out of her mouth."Parley! I call for a parley."

Annabeth's eyes were wide as the knife stopped its path and they stared at her, their mouths agape. She continued. "Parley. According to the Code of the Brethren, you have to take me to your Captain and under the protection of parley I can not be _harmed_."

"We know the code, girl." Con spit out, the dagger grinding deeper. She bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"Then take me!" After a tense moment Con retracted his arm slowly, and Annabeth felt the top of her night dress dampen with a wet substance.

"Well played, girlie." Travis nodded his head, almost as if he were impressed. Con reached for her other side, replacing one of Travis's hands with his own and placing her conveniently in between them.

The march through town was definitely one Annabeth would not like to remember. Most of it was spent stumbling and stepping on broken debris with bare feet while fire roared around them. People ran around them, screaming and ignoring the trio as if they weren't there. Annabeth shut her eyes.

When they got to the docks, Travis and Con all but threw her into a row boat, before climbing in behind her and starting their travel to the ship sitting far back in the ocean. The moon shined on the vast ship, illuminating the black sails and the deteriorating mermaid carved into the front. Annabeth grimaced at the horrified expression the girl's face.

They reached the ship way to soon for Annabeth's taste, the sails slapping harshly in the wind.

She heard the leering and hollers of the crew as they were slowly pulled aboard. She was greeted with the grungy faces of a couple dozen men, who stopped their actions in complete surprise when they spotted her. Her bravado started to wear off.

"We don't take captives, Stolls'." A man with piercings hissed. The grotesque faces darted back towards her before reaching for their weapons. Annabeth shrank farther back on the suspend row boat.

"We know that," Travis growled as the brothers jumped onto the deck. "She called parley."

"Parley?"

"Yeah, Parley." Con gripped her hand and yanked her onto the deck where she tripped to her feet, trying to gain her balance on the slight rocking motion of the ship. She clenched the railing anxiously.

A new, gruffer voice spoke up. "Did she now?"

The crowd parted for a tall figure. His hair was an inky black, sweeping his shoulders in an unruly fashion. His skin was tanned, no doubt from the days sailing under the sun and his eyes were bright under the moon, shining a dark green. But his smile was cruel, set in a snide fashion. Annabeth straightened when she spotted the tattered hat the dignified him as captain.

"I've come to negotiate the hostilities against my town under the protection of parley." She tried to use the tone her father often used when he debated with his colleges, expanding her voice so it reached all ears of the ship.

The Captain raised a brow, "Is that so? What is it that you want?"

Annabeth licked her lips, trying to keep the shocked expression off her face. She never expected to actually get this far, after all pirates didn't usually keep to the code, but went with their own rules. She racked her brain for the best way to answer.

"I want you to leave this town and never comeback." Despite her stern tone, rounds of boisterous laughter were brought on from her words. Her cheeks burned.

The Captain smirked at her, taking a step closer and curling a flyaway curl around his finger. Annabeth stood her ground. "Now, why would we ever do that, Miss?"

She faltered. What did she have to offer? Her eyes met Travis and Con's, and her fingers flew to her necklace. The seemed interested enough in it earlier. Would that be enough for an entire town?

She pulled the cord up from beneath her gown, revealing the glowing pearl underneath. Several people gasped. The Captain's jaw went slack before he grasped the pearl greedily. Annabeth choked at the sudden tautness around her neck.

"Now, where did you get that?"

She ignored his question. "Is it enough?"

A sardonic smile curled upon his face. "Quite, miss."

With an sudden tug, the chain snapped in two, and he shoved the neckless in his pocket. "Throw her overboard."

Annabeth stumbled back to the railing. "But- but, I'm under the protection of parley!"

He turned to her. "Ah, but according to our agreement, the town is under protection, not you. You've given me what I needed, and now _your_ no longer needed."

He nodded to one of the crew members. "Ethan."

"Aye, sir."

Adrenaline spiked through Annabeth's body as an individual from the crew stepped towards her menacingly. Panicking, she whirled to the nearest crew member, which happened to be Con, and clutched his sword from his grasp. The Captain smiled as if she had done something funny.

"Take care of her."

Ethan unsheathed his sword. "Aye."

Their swords met with a loud clang, and she grit her teeth to ignore the resounding pain in her arms. _Don't lock up, don't lock up_, she chanted to herself.

Annabeth ducked under his swing and kicked him roughly in the shins, years and years of training vaguely coming back to her. Ethan fumbled for a moment than pushed harder, a look of concentration dawning on his face. The battle wore on.

Sweat dewed on her face, her movements becoming slow and jerky. Her long night was finally catching up to her and Ethan knew it as well. When he brought his sword over her head, she acted on instincts. She shoved her sword upwards.

Ethan dropped to the deck with a groan, the sword protruding from the corner of his shoulder. Blood rapidly streaming from the wound.

Annabeth's shriek carried over the silent waters, as she clutched her blood-covered hand to her chest. The echo was broken by the Captain's slow clapping.

"I've killed him." Annabeth whispered in shock.

"Nah," The Captain shook his head, a wide smile consuming his face. "Just caught his shoulder, he'll be fine."

He stepped over Ethan and gripped the sword before pulling it out. He wiped the blood off on the edge of his boot.

"But, you have beat my first mate. Best sword fighter on here, well, below me of course." He stated it as if he were thrilled about the fact. "I think I might just keep you around for awhile."

Annabeth's eyes widen. "You're taking me as captive?"

"Eh, more or less." The Captain shrugged while the crew shared looks. "What's your name, Miss?"

Her mouth wouldn't work. She looked away from Ethan, her voice becoming very small. "Annabeth Chase."

The Captain grinned, wrapping an arm around her tightly and yanking her to the center of the chaos. "Captain Jackson, at your service. Welcome aboard the _Demigod._"

Wow, I liked writing the pirate au so much, I might just write another one shot in the future. And if you couldn't tell, I was totally watching Pirates of the Caribbean while writing this. This was requested by a guest. Thank you all for your reviews! Feel free to request more. Oh, and ArcusIgnium? These stories all take place in different time periods and is generally all over the place.

-SwordxPen


	5. Wedding

Wedding (Punk Percy, Girly Annabeth AU)

Marriage. The word had always brought a dirty taste to Percy's mouth. Perhaps it was because the only marriage he had witnessed was between his mother and abusive step-father, which certainly did leave a negative lasting impression. Or perhaps it was the fear of being locked into a legal contract of everlasting commitment that only resulted in more responsibilities, sacrifices and stress.

It wasn't the aspect of commitment that actually bothered him, the gods knew he planned to stay with Annabeth the rest of his life, married or not. He just really didn't see the point of it. After all, wasn't marriage just a slip of paper?

But Annabeth was Annabeth, with her filly ideas of love and devotion. She was the girl who got a wide smile on her face every time she saw a man propose to his partner in public or was in silent tears at the movie theatre, watching the girl in her puffy white dress walk down the aisle. And after each one of these references to matrimony, she would then turn to Percy with those big doe eyes and he knew he was screwed.

The first time she brought up the subject, it was very casual. She had said it with passing nonchalance as if she were commenting about something as trivial as the weather. Percy had told her then and there exactly what his views were on the matter, and that was the end of it. Or so he thought.

The following month she mentioned it again, thought was more determined on wanting know exactly why he did not want to get married even after he had adamantly said no the first time. Like he did with all confrontations he was uncomfortable with, he avoided the problem. She got upset, he got angry. It had been one of their worst fights.

After a couple weeks of heated conversations and stony glances they came to an agreement. Annabeth was aloud to bring up the subject of marriage every month on her own terms on the off chance Percy would change his mind. He would give her a straight answer, no questions asked, and then the topic would be off limits until the next month.

Nobody could ever claim she wasn't persistent.

Annabeth kept up with date on the calendar religiously by slashing each day off with a red sharpie, her anticipation almost tangible. When the alleged day came she would ask and he would reply the same as the first time.

It wasn't too long when Percy started to notice something.

The first few months, she would ask with hopeful determination, her eyes wide with that optimism only Annabeth seemed to have. But there was sudden change by the time the sixth month rolled around.

The fire in her eyes wasn't as strong, her tone less confident. He couldn't keep the guilt from creeping up his back when he realized she was expecting a straight _no_. Albeit she was right, but there was something about the way she wouldn't meet his gaze that made everything instantly wrong.

Percy had always known Annabeth deserved so much better then someone like him. Someone that would give her dreams on silver platter and that fairytale wedding that she so desperately wanted. But, she had chosen him for some damn reason, that for the life of him, he could not figure out.

It only took five beers and guilty conscious on guys' night for him to declare drunkenly that he was off to by a ring and trip out the door. If he were sober he might have appreciated the shocked expressions on Jason, Leo and Frank's faces.

The nice lady behind the counter at Tiffany's was _very_ willing to help him after he spilled his emptied bank account on the glass. She had stopped mid threat to call the police if he didn't get his "drunk ass out of here" to flash a charming smile and pull out the most expensive rings from under the counter. Percy had no problem with that. Annabeth deserved no less then the best.

The actual proposal was very romantic if he did say so himself. Percy stumbled down to his knee and presented the prettiest ring he could find- white gold, that had two metal strands twined around each other presenting a small diamond in the center. He didn't pour out his heart to Annabeth nor have a hefty monologue about their unequalled love, but just murmured the three simple words. The pure happiness shining through the tears of joy in her eyes set him alive with fire and made his heart stutter, not that he'd ever tell her that.

And now Percy found himself standing at the end of the aisle in the huge church. The crisp black suit hid the tattoos on his arm, except for the tip of the large 'A' peaking out on the inside of his wrist, while accentuating his broad shoulders and lean waist. His hair was surprisingly combed back in neat waves, Jason having all but tackled him to get a comb through it.

He tugged on his collar nervously, feeling confined under the stares of the crowd.

On the bride's side sat Annabeth's mortal family, excluding her father who would no doubt walking her down the aisle in a few moments time. Mathew and Bobby fidgeted in their seats looking as uncomfortable in their suits as Percy did. Their mother, Annabeth's step-mother, stared determinedly forward, sitting awkwardly a-couple people down from Athena who seemed as if she was trying to vaporize Percy on the spot.

Annabeth's half siblings sat in the row behind, Malcolm grinning excitedly among them.

Percy turned to his side and tried hard not to focus on the spot where his mother would have sat if she was there, refusing to let past memories haunt him on this day. Poseidon was her place instead, a warm light in his eyes and the proudest smile on his face Percy had ever seen. Percy grinned back weakly.

Tyson was on Poseidon's right, a soaking handkerchief in his hand as he sobbed quietly in his huge hands. Rachel patted him reassuringly on the shoulder, shining in her deep blue dress and her red hair in loose curls. She waved at Percy, chuckling.

_Don't throw up, _she mouthed. Percy flipped her off discreetly, his hand peeking behind his leg. She only laughed harder.

Travis and Conor Stoll _tsked_ from behind her, shaking their heads patronizingly at Percy's actions. Annabeth only let them in after they sworn on the river styx not to prank or do anything to ruin the wedding. If they so much as breathed incorrectly, Percy was pretty sure Annabeth would skin them both.

Clarisse nudged Travis harshly in his side, who was under strict order from Annabeth to keep both of them in line. Reyna glared at the two boys from beyond Clarisse, her hair in billowing waves instead of its normal braid and her slim dress the same exact shade of the praetor purple. Nico sported a deathly black suit at Reyna's side, while glancing tiredly out the window.

That only left the three immortals sitting in the back. Hermes muttered quietly into his phone while Apollo flashed a brilliant smile. Aphrodite's beauty was as radiant as ever, although she did look upset with being placed in the back.

Percy's breath hitched when music poured into the church, not the bridal march, but none the less it made him grow stiff with anxiety. Hermes snapped his phone shut.

The groom's party, _his_ party, walked in a single file line. Their suits as dark as Percy's and their ties a deep sea green. Grover was first, a huge smile overtaking his face and limping a bit in his fake feet at such a slow march. Then came Frank who blushed awkwardly and Jason who politely smiled. Leo came up the rear, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Percy. Percy shook his head, eyes flashing warningly.

They came up the steps and lined up behind Percy accordingly, Grover patting his shoulder reassuringly. Percy couldn't even imagine the flood of emotions he was receiving from the empathy link.

Piper glided through the doors next, looking like a true daughter of Aphrodite as she strutted down the aisle. The deep green dress was strapless and conformed to her body until it met her waist, then flowed to her knees and swished around her legs. Thalia came after, her hair no longer spiky, but in soft curls that brushed her shoulders. The silver circlet was still placed on the crown of her head. Hazel stepped lightly behind, looking young and cheerful. Lastly was Juniper, the slight green tinge of her skin mixing harmoniously with the green of the dress.

They drifted up the steps, and shared knowing smiles as they glanced at Percy.

Percy's hand flew to the nape of his neck as the music shifted and the piano became the predominant instrument. The crowd stood from their seats and faced the pair of ornate doors at the other end of the wall.

Annabeth appeared in the doorway, arm in arm with her father. A sheer veil concealed her face and draped all the way to her waist, her features a soft blur beneath the fabric. Her dress was creamy white and was a similar style to the bridesmaids, strapless and sticking to her body before flowing out from the waist. Except her dress pooled to the floor and a train fanned out behind her. Even from beneath the veil, Percy could tell she was smiling. A small grin of his own grew.

She was stunning.

Percy kept her gaze the entire march, and when they reached the end of the aisle she turned away and faced her father. Dr. Chase smile a bit melancholy as he slowly lifted the veil and placed it over her curls. He leaned in a placed a soft kiss on her cheek before leading her hands to Percy's.

"Take care of my daughter." He whispered. Percy nodded once,a silent promise. Dr. Chase sighed happily and went to sit by his wife.

Annabeth's hands were soft within his own, as she laced her fingers through his. He lifted his eyes to meet hers, taking her in.

Pools of liquid silver shined back at his, displaying pure love and adoration. Her lips were a fresh pink and pulled into a wide twinkle. She smelled like roses and lemons. She was radiance in its simplest form.

The minister started to speak, his voice echoing in the silent church. The wedding was a blur, pasting quickly but slowly, time indecisive.

"Do you Perseus Allen Jackson, take Annabeth Diana Chase, to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

"I do." His words were almost inaudible in the airiness of the church.

"Do you Annabeth Diana Chase, take Perseus Allen Jackson, to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

"I do." She breathed, a single tear traced down her cheek.

"You may kiss the bride."

Percy stepped forward, one hand loosely reaching for her waist while the other brushed away the evidence of a tear with his thumb. Her hands rested on his chest, curling beneath the lapels of his jacket.

He leaned down and brushed her lips with his own. The kiss was slow and tender, building with each moment.

_I love you_ she whispered into his mouth.

Percy pulled back as the minister's words echoed in his ears. "I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson."

Percy repeated the words mutely and decided he could definitely get use to that. Annabeth tugged him down for another kiss. Maybe marriage wasn't a bad thing after all.

Yep, this was extremely sappy. I hope this wasn't too awful. This was requested by PunkGuest. Review and request.


	6. Zombies

Zombies

Percy had come to learn many things about the undead.

One - Guns don't work. Unless you wanted your brains to become the dessert for some zombie, you better become accustomed to the types of weapons that will hack off an entire limb. His sword for instance, was very good at that. Firearms proved to be as useful as shoving rocks into jello. You could shoot them in the head as much as you want, but that won't stop them from feasting on your inner organs.

Two - Don't have relationships, it will be your downfall. Anyone with common sense will run away from something who's diet consists of your flesh, but some people will have doubts when its your five year old daughter trying to bite off your fingers.

Three - Zombies are always evolving. At first, they were just like any blood thirsty monster in your average video game. You could hear them coming from a mile away and they only knew the two actions of running and eating. Then they became smarter, starting to hide when you were at your most vulnerable and learning how to operate the door handles to the back seat of your car. Of course, they wouldn't be driving the public bus down the street anytime soon but Percy knew not to underestimate them.

So, that's why he is utterly confused when he walks out of an abandoned K-mart with a six pack of coke in one hand and his sword in another, that there is a zombie in the front seat of his Prius, looking over its shoulder and backing the car out of the parking spot.

The cokes clatter to the ground as Percy waves his sword over his head and starts dashing over to the car. "Hey!"

He knows its stupid to make so much noise, but with the K-mart being in the middle of no where he is fairly certain that there are no more zombies to come hijack his car.

The zombie slams on the breaks in surprise as Percy throws himself at the passenger side door. Percy shoves his elbow into the window and the glass shatters. The zombie shrieks before hitting the gas and flying through the parking lot, dragging Percy who hangs tightly to the window frame of the door.

"Hey! Stop!" He struggles to hang on with one hand, the other one blindly slicing the sword through the air.

The car comes to an abrupt stop once more, causing Percy to tumble to the ground with a groan. Through the heavy ringing in his ears he can make out the faint words. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Before he can stop himself, he hears himself say. "You can talk?"

"Yeah," The zombie, a girl, states slowly as if she's talking to some one exceptionally dumb. "Oh, did you think I was zombie?"

Percy stands and glances through the space where his window use to be to meet the gruesome face of what he assumed was a zombie. A broken bone is protruding through the flesh of her arm, and blood dribbles from her mouth and down the front of her shirt like she just had a tasty meal. Beneath the layers of dirt and grime in her hair he can faintly tell she is blonde.

Her grey eyes shine brightly as she motions to her broken arm. "Make-up. It turns out that if you look like a zombie, the others will leave you alone."

Percy crosses his arms as his anger flares. "So why are you stealing my car?"

An apologetic look crosses her face. "My car broke down a mile from here and I found this one. I thought was abandoned. I mean who leaves the keys in the ignition?"

Percy doesn't think she means to make him sound like an idiot but his cheeks burn anyway. "So if there was zombie at K-mart, I could get away faster instead of fumbling for my keys as it chased me around the parking lot."

"Smart." She nods as if she's impressed. "Need a ride?"

"It's my car!"

"You think you can drive like that?" She motions to his hands. Percy glances down in surprise to see his hands stained crimson, probably the result when he tried to break his fall. He curls his left hand into a fist experimentally and a low hiss slides through his teeth as fire flares through the wound.

"That's what I thought. I have bandage in my bag." She jerks her thumb to a duffel bag thrown in the back.

Percy considers telling her to take a hike before glaring at his hands again. He sighs, ignoring the pain when he grasps his sword from the ground and saying, "Can you get the door?"

She leans over and pops the handle, brushing the glass off the seat as well. Percy hooks his elbow over the window still and slams it shut behind him.

She puts the car into drive again before slowly turning to the exit of the parking lot. "So where are you heading?"

Percy falters when he realizes that he can't remember the last time he had a talked with a normal human being. Four years? Five years? It's weird to hear another voice, comforting though. It reminds him that he's not the only one left in the world.

"No where."

Her brow furrows. "No where? No family?"

"Nope, they were in Long Island."

The words silence her, just as he meant them too. Long Island was where the infection first originated and where they tried to contain it. When it threatened to spread farther, the bridges were destroyed, and all forms of transportation were severed. No body was allowed to leave, nobody was allowed to go. That didn't stop the infection from spreading, but it was the last time he saw his mother.

"I'm sorry." She says after an awkward moment.

He looks out the window. "It's been six years. I'm over it."

Percy reaches for the duffel bag as she runs the red light, unzipping the top and reaching for the bandage sitting on the top. "What about you? You have any family?"

Her back stiffens and her eyes narrow. "None that I wouldn't mind never seeing again."

A touchy subject for her, he decides, but still questions farther. "Why?"

She hesitates for a moment, before deciding to tell him. "Remember when they first started evacuating families to the bunkers five years ago?"

Percy nods as he wraps the gauze around his hand.

"Well, the infection was getting close to my state, and the evacuation was only on the families of three. My dad is high ranking in society, or was, anyway, and he would be first on the list for families of five, but the fours were just starting."

She slowed to weave in and out of the cars abandoned in the middle in the street.

"You see, I've always been the odd one out in my family. I'm the eldest out of my siblings and my mom died when I was young. When my dad remarried he had two more children and all but forgot about me."

Her knuckles stretched white over the steering wheel.

"Rumors started around town about the infection, and my dad panicked. I came home from school one day and they were gone. They evacuated with the families of four, leaving me behind."

Nausea swells in the pit of his stomach as his jaw drops. The gauze tumbles to his feet. What type of family would leave behind their own daughter? He concentrates to keep down the bile.

"That's awful." He mutters.

She shrugs. "When it came down to it, he chose who he thought was more important."

Percy shakes his head. "That's not-"

"Did you hear that?" She interrupts, her head cocking to the side. Percy pauses, listening for anything out of place. Silence, except for the slight hum of the engine.

"Huh," She murmurs. "I thought I heard something."

"It's an old car." Percy explains. "It makes a lot of weird sounds."

"No, it sounded like something was tearing." She pauses again before shaking her head. "I'm just paranoid. So, what's the name?"

Once again, the question is foreign and sparks an odd feeling, but all the same he answers. "Percy, Percy Jackson."

She smiles, an odd image with the gore on her face. "Annabeth Cha-"

She screams when an arm grabs her throat from behind. A zombie has ripped its way through the trunk and into the backseat, stuck half-way through the seat and blood gurgling from its mouth.

Percy panics as the car swerves, he fumbles for his sword, unable to concentrate with the jerkiness and Annabeth's screaming. He manages to grasp the hilt just as she yanks the steering wheel hard to the left and drives straight into the river along the road.

Percy's eyes go black at the sudden vertigo and then water is gushing through his window. He splutters once before rushing back into action. Taking a gulp of air, he plunges under the water.

Annabeth struggles against the grip of the of the zombie with one hand, the other desperately tugging at the seat belt. Percy doesn't even think as his sword slices cleanly through the zombies arm in a quick movement. He then turns to Annabeth, and cuts away the tattered seatbelt and grasps her arm.

With a powerful kick, he dives through the window, pulling her after him as the car sinks like a rock to the bottom of the river. His lungs burn for air as he kicks to the top.

The moment they break the surface, he gasps for air greedily as Annabeth coughs in his ear, her arms around his neck in a death grip. He swims as fast as he can to the edge with the added weight.

They lay in silent disbelief in the grass for a good thirty minutes after. Just as the morning sun peaks over the horizon does Percy sit up.

"My car."

Annabeth rises to her feet, wiping the rest of the make up off her face and plucking off the protruding bone that hangs loosely by an edge of fake skin. She discards the plastic on the ground. Through the fog in his brain he realizes how pretty she is without the disguise. "We need to start moving."

"But my car."

She sighs impatiently. "We'll find another one." Annabeth holds out her hand, a simple gesture but Percy sees the meaning behind it. A truce, a companionship. This would break one of his biggest rules- no relationships of any sort. Already in the two hours he has known her has been a mess, proving his point farther.

He grabs her hand and pulls himself to his feet. It's warm, and fleshy. It's something he doesn't want too lose. "Let's go."

You guys really liked the Pirates of the Caribbean Au, and trust me I'm working on another. But I'd love to do a wider a range of one shots before repeating them or continuing one. This was requested by a guest. Now, **seriously, I need more requests. Don't be shy. **And thank you all for the reviews, I cherish every one.


	7. Death

Everything was dark.

Percy wasn't quite sure where he was, or how long he had been there, but he knew that it was dark. He couldn't see anything, no form of light or brightness in the distance, no dim outline of any object, just eternal blackness leading the way into oblivion.

It was an odd sensation he decided, similar of that when he was dreaming, as if he were not completely there but detached from his body somehow. He could feel himself in its entirety but the shape was nonexistent. In fact, there was no sensation of having a physical body at all, he just simply… was.

Percy didn't know how much longer he drifted before the feeling of swaying overtook him. Time was an impossible concept in the darkness, either being an eternity or seconds.

The swaying was not unlike that of a boat in calm waters, gentle and soothing. It took him a moment to realize that he was no longer in oblivion but was fading into a different setting.

It was like his mind was scrambled, only taking in bits and pieces of the scene as if someone poked holes in his reality, making it impossible to see everything without fading in and out of consciousness.

Suddenly, the sensation of the boat became an actual boat, rocking softly in the dark depthless water. He stood on the small vessel behind someone who wore a black cloak. Just as the stranger turned his head to look at him did the scene changed.

Percy was in a pavilion. Before him sat three people talking amongst themselves, their words incoherent in the deafening silence. One of the men turned to him and said something but as Percy opened his mouth to reply was there a sharp tug to his gut, silencing him in confusion. There was another tug, stronger than the last, causing him to stumble back in shock.

Then there was music, deep and melodic, resonating to his very core. It was reaching for him, beckoning him forward like the call of a siren. The scene changed once more.

Percy was kneeling in front of a puddle of dark substance, his cupped hands leaving his mouth as the liquid ran down his throat. It was tasteless, even more so than water, but it quenched a dire thirst he didn't realize he had. It took only a moment for the liquid worked through his system, clearing the fog and flooding his mind in a flash of painful awareness. He glanced at the body laying in front of the puddle.

It was him, his body stiff and motionless on the ground. He might have passed for the look of slumber if it weren't for the arrow protruding from his chest, directly where his heart was. The chanting stopped, and gasps rang in his ears.

Percy looked up to meet a dozen familiar faces, all sharing expressions of grief. Nico was standing the closet to his ghost form, a look of anguish on his face, presumably the one that pulled his spirit from the underworld.

"Percy." It was the broken cry that pierced his heart more firmly than the arrow. Annabeth scrambled to him, stumbling and limping with a makeshift cast. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, tears traveling down her check, along the curve of her chin before dripping onto her soiled shirt.

Annabeth stopped before him, her lip trembling as she forced herself not to reach out to him, so not to weaken the bond momentarily tying him to the mortal world.

"Annabeth." The words were barely a whisper as he lifted his hand to her face. He already knew what would happen, seeing the example years before between Bianca and Nico di Angelo. But still, he let his almost transparent fingers caress the side of her cheek, not quite touching her skin. She closed her eyes as if she could feel his touch.

Beyond her and Nico, he could see the others. Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Thalia, Connor, Travis, Chiron, Rachel, Clarisse, Reyna…. Everyone he would have to leave.

"You weren't suppose to die." Annabeth chocked out. "You were suppose to stay with me."

Percy watched his fingers evaporate into her curls before tugging his hand away, grinning wryly. "We always knew I had the worst luck, right?"

Her lips pulled tightly across her teeth in a broken smile. "Only you could some how be in two of the biggest prophecies of the century." Tears swelled in the corner of her eyes. "It's not fair."

"Hey." He shushed her gently, his thumbs ghosting over her cheeks. "Everything is going to be fine."

She closed her eyes again, biting back a sob. Another thought occurred to her. "You're not going for reincarnation, are you?"

"Me?" His chuckle was deep, sinking into her bones and wafting sweetly across her face. "And leave you? Hades no. You're looking at someone who got into Isles of the Blessed."

Annabeth nodded as if she expected no less. "You've already been reincarnated three times?"

"No." He said, recalling the conversation at the pavilion. "The Savior of Olympus gets a free pass."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, all of the seven do." Percy glanced over her shoulder, and met the eyes of every one of the crew. "I'll be seeing every single one of you there. Not too soon I hope."

The joke was lost on the group, the cost too great. Hazel clamped a hand over her mouth as a sob escaped her lips.

"You're not leaving now are you?" The desperation crept back to the edge of Annabeth's voice and she reached out as if she could stop him.

He smiled sadly at her, and his form flickered, his aura slightly dimming. He turned to Nico. "Thank you for bringing me back to say goodbye."

Nico nodded once, silent tears running down the profile of his face.

"But, you can come back, right?" Annabeth's eyes widened in distress. "Nico, you can bring him back, right?"

Her head whipped to the side, curls flying, searching Nico's expression. He looked down solemnly, shaking his head once.

"But-"

"Annabeth," Percy murmured. "This is no place for the dead. I won't be coming back again."

She released a shuddering breath at his words, her eyes glistening. "But, what am I supposed to do with out-"

"Live. That's all I'm asking you. Live and build something permanent and get wrinkles and have gray hair and be happy."

Annabeth gazed up into his eyes that even in death shown just as bright. Just like the ocean on a calm summer day, tranquil and serene and patient and strong.

"Promise me."

A single tear traced down her cheek. "I promise."

He smiled, that same trouble maker smile, and nodded at Nico. "I'm ready."

"Wait." She whispered desperately. "Can't you stay just a little bit longer-"

Percy stepped forward and bent down, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "We will see each other again. I love you."

Annabeth shut her eyes as tears brimmed over the edge. "I love you too."

I wanted to try my hand at writing something sad and I have had this idea rolling around in my head for awhile. Thank you all for the requests. There are some very interesting ones I got and can't wait to start writing. So what did you think of this chapter? I'd love to know.


End file.
